


ever since hinata left the city

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, crakc, hinata leave his child and his wife....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they fight but will they recover???? no</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"ayy hinata kun, are u excited for this joint body transplant surgery? :)" komaeda said walking into the hospital.

"u know it BABE." hinata yelled patting him on his.. back.

"cant wait to be super buff......... i wanna be a model.." komaeda cried.

"u will babe,,, now i can finally get my hands equaled out.......... after the orange juice incidensywtt of 2012." hinata did the fist thing as he thought of his big hand. why this.

"i think ur hands are beautfiul theyre good for doing things with :), komaeda whispered, "like me ;)"

hinata blush he like "babe!!! :o"

komaeda gives him the Big Smooch™ on the lip.... saucy........ hinata smooch back.

"wow i cant wait to see ur hot new bod.." hinata said as they walked int othe operatong room..

komaeda laugh he like "lol same"

<2 months later>

HINATA CRASH THE BIG VASE ON THE GROUNDDDDF "WHY ARE U LIKE THIS BRO???!??"

"U WANNA DO THIS...." KOMAEDA SCREAMED THRUSTING THE BABY IN THE AIR," IN FRONT OF OUR SON.......... EGG?????" HE HELD OUT THEIR BAB..

"DONT U BRING HIM INTO THSI" HINATA YELLED HE WAS MAD >:(

"EVER SINCE YOU GOT THAT BODY TRANSPLANY,......" komaEDA SAID DOINGT JE FRUSTRATED HAND THINGY, "UVE CHANGED!!!!" 

HINATA >:O 

"I...... IVE CHANGED????????!! MAN YOU PUT A DEAD GIRLS HAND ON UR ARM BROOOOOO??!?" 

"FINE BE THAT WAY!!" KOMAEDA SHOOK HIS HEAD, "IF U WANNA DO THAT........" 

"IM WAY AHEAD OF U" hINATA SAID TURNING AWAY AND SLAME HTE DOOR.

KO CLUTCHED THE BABY, "FINE!!!!! I DONT NEED U ANYWAY!!!!!!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!1!" 

"ILL JUST LEAVE..... THE CITY....." HINATA SCREMED TAKING HIS BOXES AND LEAVING GGGG

<2 years later>

komaeda he criesx his bby was already 5 years old...... and no daddy..............

ever since hinata left the city.... he started wearing less and going out more... he had glasses of champagne out on the dancefloor.......... hangung with some girls hed never seen before.......

komaeda opened his flip phone, "he used to call me on his cell phoen.." 

he texted hinata, "bro....... ayyy hmu ;)"

hinata text back, "new phone who dis?" 

ko cries himself to slep


	2. Chapter 2

<2 years after hinata left the city>

komaeda was still getting iver the shock of a broken heart :( 

he did hisbest..... he got a hot new tan and a hot new bae........ his name was naegi makooto

he was very cute and his ahoge was very spiky........... not as spiky as hinatas tho :((

ko heard the shower running, and a big thuddy noise was heard... he was like "oh no!!!! not again!!!1!"

"im ok babe" naegi scremed... komaeda could see his perky ahoge ... mmm

"ayy babe why is ur ahoge always up" ko asked

"bc im near u :)" naegi says

ko blush he so happ

"u know what else is up? ;)" naegi wink

"the sky???" ko ask he confusedh??

"no deez nuts" naegi laugh he is so funny lmao love u man.

ko is shocked!!! but also...... intrigued ;) so he jumps in the shower

naegi gasps he so surprised he dropped the dang soap!! 

komaeda winks, "lemme get that for u ;)" he bend down,,,,,, naegis dik is spiky

<2 days later>

they be getting suacy ko has a kool red dress on its swag...... they already put their childertnendn, egg and pepe, in the crib...

time to get scandalous

ko puts his Big Yaoi hand on naegis thigh he snakes it up and he whispers in neagis ear, "hey how u doing lil mama lemme whisper in ur ear"

naegi goes :O and then he goes ;O

they smooch and it gets pretty hot and heavy when...... the DOOR!!!!1!1

kirgiri walks in.... she turns away and slams hte door

they confuse but they still kiss it up when...... THE DOOR AWAGIN!!!!

hinata bursts in..... ko is SHXOKED!! hinata is wearing his swag green army uniform.... he looks hot

"of all ppl????!!1!???? MY BROTHER!!!!!!" hinata YELLS HE IS MADDDD but also sad :'( smad...... 

ko screms, "uR BOTHERS???!??" 

naegi sweats, "lol yea we share the ahoge gene......"

ko is very shocked how could this happen to him.... he made his mistakes.......................

naegi stares, "y u sin babe"

"frickfirickicirjrjjcj ii" he is so embarrassed he pushes past hinata and he runs into the street..

he sees a car and goes :O AAAAAAAAAAAAA

but oh wait he is saved!!!!! by a stranger with super cool hair!!!!!1!!

it was kuroo tetsurou

ko caressed his face, "u.... saved me from the dark..."

"WAKE ME UP," kuroo scremed

they smooch, could this be the start of something new????? 


End file.
